Clans
Rokugan is made up by a series of clans, each in service to the Emperor. The determination of your starting clan will define your family name as well as your job options. Perhaps more importantly for most players - each clan has a rather unique flavor, from sneaky Scorpion to valiant Lion to sea-drenched Mantis. Great Clans *Crab Clan The Crab Clan guards the Empire against the foul creatures of the Shadowlands. Other clans find them rude and unrefined, but the Crab simply have different priorities. *Crane Clan The Crane Clan is renowned for its skilled duelists, artists and courtiers. They are masters of the courts, and traditions established by the Crane are now customary in the Imperial Courts. *Dragon Clan The enigmatic Dragon Clan dwells in the northern mountains. They are famed for dueling and magic, and their mountains are also home to the mysterious tattooed monks. *Lion Clan The Lion Clan is the most militant of the clans, famed for their skill on the battlefield and unwavering devotion to honor. *Mantis Clan The Mantis Clan has only recently been elevated to Great Clan status. Dwelling on the islands off the Empire's coast, their duty is to guard and patrol the seas. *Phoenix Clan The Phoenix Clan is known throughout the Empire for their skilled shugenja and mastery of magic. The Phoenix are also noted pacifists, preferring diplomacy to war if at all possible. *Scorpion Clan The Scorpion Clan is comprised of spies, politicians and assassins for whom the ends justify the means. They believe that by dirtying their hands, they ensure no others need to do so. *Unicorn Clan The Unicorn Clan have the finest cavalry in the Empire, but are considered barbarians by other clans because their ways have been influenced by gaijin cultures they have come into contact with. *Spider Clan The Spider, ever ambitious and secretive, eagerly embrace chaos, cruelty, spiritual corruption, and forms of sorcery that are perversions of the natural order. Minor Clans {Minor Clans) *Badger Clan The Badger live on the northern border, and are tasked with guarding the Empire from foreign invasion. They embrace strength at the expense of refinement, and do not accept defeat even in the face of insurmountable odds. *Bat Clan The Bat Clan is a very young clan, founded by a shugenja who had the blood of bat spirits from Chikushudo flowing within his veins. *Dragonfly Clan The Dragonfly Clan guards the doorstep of the Dragon mountains, but has suffered greatly from the wrath of the Lion Clan. Their history of tragedy has forged a serene and resilient people. *Hare Clan The Hare Clan has a history of fighting the wielders of blood magic at every turn. This has led the clan close to extinction several times, but it has survived through sheer dedication. *Monkey Clan The Monkey Clan was founded by Toku, a great hero of the Empire who fought to restore peace and protect Rokugan from evil. His Minor Clan continues to uphold this vision. *Ox Clan The ronin Morito was granted permission to form the Ox Clan after leading a ragtag band of warriors during the War of Spirits. A Morito's skill in the saddle is better than anyone else outside the Unicorn. *Sparrow Clan The Sparrow Clan was founded in poverty and ekes a meager existence out of its barren lands. They appreciate the arts more than the average samurai, with a particular interest in the telling of tales. *Tortoise Clan The Tortoise Clan performs illegal acts with murderers and thieves and have established connections with criminal cartels, claiming to monitor these conspiracies in the Emperor's name.